


Baba O'Reilly

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Gen, Humor, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for Open on Sunday. Prompt was song titles.</p></blockquote>





	Baba O'Reilly

"I can't believe this. Green footprints all over the laundry, ten quarts of ice cream eaten plus several girls have complained about being spied on in the shower! Willow, are you positive you can't magic this headache away?"

"Sorry. Buffy, nothing has worked. I think the strong belief of people works as a counter balance. Kind of the clap-your-hands-if-you-believe-in-magic Tinkerbell effect."

"Or the season 3 finale of new Who," Xander added.

"Face it. You're going to have to buy them off with cold hard cash."

"Unbelievable."

"At least you get to tell Giles he was wrong. Leprechauns really _do_ exist!"

**Author's Note:**

> written for Open on Sunday. Prompt was song titles.


End file.
